


Wedding Planning

by cynx_17_kh



Series: YOI Ficlets [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Viktor with a K, Yuuri with two u's, isabella is only mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynx_17_kh/pseuds/cynx_17_kh
Summary: JJ has a proposition for Yuri and Otabek.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of ficlets from an ask meme (send me the first sentence of a fanfiction and I will write the next 5) but I didn't listen to the rules and now there are ficlets. You're welcome. The prompt for this ficlet is: "(name) scoffed, leaning back against the bleachers, propping one ankle on the other knee."

Yuri scoffed, leaning back against the bleachers, propping one ankle on the other knee.

“You can’t be serious, Leroy. You want us to be in your wedding party?”

JJ nodded and turned to Otabek. “I’d kinda like it if you were my best man, Beka. You don’t have to, of course. I just thought that since you were my wingman with I met Bella... Maybe you could be my wingman one last time?”

Yuri was confused He didn’t realize that JJ and Beka had actually been that close when Beka had trained in Canada. Though, he supposes it makes sense, all things considered. They were both musicians, after all. They trained together in the same rink while in Canada for a time too. So Yuri guessed that he could believe it.

“Oh, yeah, I remember those days. You had no idea how to approach her. She found it endearing.”

“Really? How could anyone find him endearing?” Yuri smiled. His words had no malice, which they typically didn’t anymore. Time had mellowed both of them out to the point of being actual friends.

“To each their own, Yura. Many would say the same about us. But appearances aren’t everything.” Otabek chuckled and poked the Russian’s side. “I’ll fo it, JJ. And so will Yuri, even if he wont say it out loud.”

“Jeez, Beka, no need to call me out like that, but yes. I’ll go be one of your groomsmen.”

“Aw, the kitty does have a soft spot! No wonder you won over Otabek.” JJ teased. “Seriously though, thank you so much, guys. Maybe I’ll even get a spot in your wedding parties when you finally tie the knot.”

Yuri rolled his eyes, electing to ignore the last bit that JJ had said. “Don’t worry about ir, Leroy. Just don’t call me kitten or anything like it ever again and we’ll be even, okay?”

“You drive a hard bargain, Yuri Plisetsky, but I accept.”

JJ departed from the rink with a fist bump from both Yuri and Otabek. He had the biggest smile on his face, unable to wait to share the news with Isabella.

“Yura, that was the right thing to do. I’m proud of you. However...” Otabek raised an eyebrow pointedly.

H groaned and moved his foot from its position on his knee back down to the floor. Leaning forward to rest his elbows on his legs, he glance at Otabek. “Please don’t say what I think you’re gonna say.”

“We have to tell him that we’re already legally married eventually.”

“Ugh, I know. he just keeps bringing it up that he wants to be one of our groomsmen. But we don’t know if we’re going to have an actual ceremony yet.”

“He doesn’t know that though. Neither does anyone else, Yura.”

“we’ll tell him eventually. For now, let’s get through his wedding first. I am glad that they waited so long to get married, though. I’m happy to see that they worked out. Bella makes him happy. Which is why I thought they’d get married right after he proposed in Barcelona, even though he stole your bronze.”

“Oh for fucks sake, that was six years ago!”

“So what? We’ve rightfully taken every GPF gold and silver from him ever since, haven’t we?”

“Much to the dismay of Viktor yes. Speaking of, when are you going to tell him and Yuuri? They-”

“Deserve to know? I get it. I might just call you my husband in passing and see how they react. For science, of course.”

“Well, mark me down as $10 pooper.” Viktor’s voice appeared out of literally fucking nowhere, causing Yuri to yelp in surprise and Otabek to jump out of his skin.

“And doing all of the dishes for a week! I told you they were married, Vitya.” Yuuri said. The two men emerged from the shadows together, smiling. “Congratulations you two. Viktor and I are very happy for you.”

“Jesus christ, Katsuki! You two scared the shit out of us.”

“We’ve been here for pretty much the entire time?” Viktor said, confusion evident in his voice. “Everyone was practicing today.”

“You’re right, but I thought you had already left.”

“We were just so caught up talking with JJ, it didn’t occur to us that there were still people here.” Beka added, a hand on his chest, trying to calm his heart rate from being startled.

“We wouldn’t be so lucky, babe.”

“Just don’t tell anyone else, please. Not until we’ve figured some stuff out.”

“Our lips are sealed. You have my word!” Yuuri said confidently.

“And my ten dollars.” Viktor said sadly, handing te money over to his husband.

Yuri and Otabek smiled and wave at the older couple as they left. When Yuri left the rink with his husband, he decided. It was time they did some wedding planning.

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a couple weeks after JJ's wedding. Needless to say, there's some more wedding planning to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of a series of ficlets from an ask meme (send me the first sentence of a fanfiction and I will write the next 5) but I didn't listen to the rules and now there are ficlets. You're welcome. The prompt for this ficlet is: "It didn’t take them long to start planning."

It didn’t take them long to start planning. After going to JJ’s wedding, bot Yuri and Otabek decided that they wanted to have an actual ceremony. Obviously, they hadn’t told JJ that they were technically already married. That would have to wait until after the ceremony. Yuri wanted to record his reaction.

About a week after they got home from the wedding, which unfortunately had been in Canada (the literal other side of the world, as Yuri had pointed out), Otabek woke up to an empty bed.

He wandered out to the living to find Yuri awake and perched on the couch. He had a cup of coffee that he delicately held in both hands, his hair was in a messy bun and his laptop was on his thighs, illuminating his beautiful face.

“Yura, you’re up early.” Otabek smiled and sat down next to his husband, kissing his cheek. He was careful not to disturb the cup of coffee. “What are you looking at?”

Upon inspection of the screen, Otabek noticed there were multiple windows cascaded with images of weddings pulled up.

“I started think, and I couldn’t stop. There’s just… So much to plan, you know?” Yuri said, voice soft. It was clear that he had already been up for hours.

“Well, why don’t we take this one thing at a time, yeah?”

Yuri nodded and maximized one of the windows. It had invitations on it, and Otabek smiled.

~~~

They don’t move for the rest of the day, not unless necessary. Yuri makes a quick breakfast for them, Otabek brings snacks and eventually lunch. They make dinner together and eat while they continue discussing their plans. They’re both still in their pajamas when nighttime rolls around again.

There are papers with ideas laying haphazardly across the floor, as well as some magazine clippings. They had finally decided to read the magazines that Viktor and Yuuri had got them, even if it was just a gag gift.

So far they had decided on a venue, the style of the invitations, the font on the placards that would say where everyone would sit, and hell, they had even decided the seating arrangement.

Yet here they were, still sitting on the couch hours after the sun had set, trying to pick a damn cake.

“Beka, look at this one.”

“I don’t know Yura, I still think this one is better.”

“Bekaaaaa, you didn’t even look!”

It was like this for about an hour before they decided on a cake that had neither been Yuri’s first choice or the choice that Otabek had so firmly been voting for. Then came the decision n flowers.

Oh how Yuri wished that this decision was an easy one, but then again why the fuck would it be?

“Why is this such a hard decision? Why do I care so much about flowers? Why are we doing this?” Yuri was rambling and was clearly frustrated.

Otabek smiled and kissed his cheek. “I don’t know, Yura, but let’s think about that tomorrow, okay? It’s very late. It’s past our bedtime and you’ve been up longer than me. Okay?”

“Okay, Beka.” Yuri smiled and kissed Beka sweetly. He was so lucky to have him as his husband.

They went to bed that night with too many thoughts of flower arrangements and just enough thoughts about each other.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! These ficlets can be read in any particular order as none of them are related. Drop a kudos if you liked it, drop a comment if you want more!
> 
> This little was specifically requested by my wife, FollowYourDreams ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! These ficlets can be read in any particular order as none of them are related. Drop a kudos if you liked it, drop a comment if you want more!


End file.
